Desperate for some hope
by CS Soldier97
Summary: Junko is desperate ... for the attention of a certain lucky student, but she won't be the only one.


**Hello! Here with a new fic that I wrote after finishing the previous one.**

**PS: I am not a good speaker of English, but I will strive to do something that is acceptable to you, and sorry for the possible spelling mistakes you make, meanwhile ...**

**[Warning: english sponsored by the good and nothing short google translator... ]**

* * *

**Junko's day ~**

Junko was sitting in a chair at the bottom of an almost empty classroom.

The only people who kept him company was his older sister, Mukuro Ikusaba who was sitting next to him.

At the other end of the classroom was a Gothic girl who held a couple of cards in her hands, Celestia Ludenberg, or her real name Taeko Yasuhiro. Of course, the Gothic girl was convinced that no one knew her real name.

The other person was a boy asleep in the middle of the class, said boy wearing a formal high school suit from the academy, and a lock of hair protruding from his head.

His name was Makoto Naegi.

For Junko, that name was the only thing that mattered to him, no ... in fact, it was the only thing that mattered.

For Junko, Makoto was his opposite.

While she felt despair, he felt hope.

But as they say, opposites attract.

For Junko, Makoto was HIS opposite and therefore he was HIS and only HIS.

For Junko, no one could have Makoto, his smile, his smell, his clothes, even his hope, were only for her.

Everything belonged to Junko, and she would do anything to get something from him.

She was able to destroy the world from its foundations for him.

She was able to make thousands of people suffer with the sole objective of Makoto just noticing her.

She was able to do all this and much more for just a few seconds of her attention.

All I wanted was to get Makoto Naegi's attention ... although for that people have to suffer.

Junko was not only obsessed with Makoto, she was desperate for him, for his attention, for his hope.

She swears that one day she will have the world at her feet, but still the only person who will be allowed to be near her was her dear Makoto Naegi.

Junko came out of his thoughts when he felt the drool falling from his mouth, instinctively drying it with his hand.

"I wonder if Makoto would like to taste my saliva," Junko thought before his face turned red.

"Ahh ~ I can't help it every time I think about him, all I want is for him to be thinking about me too" another Junko thought

Despite the morbid ideas Junko could have, removing despair and sickly obsession, she almost seemed to be a normal high school girl in love.

* * *

**Dining-afternoon**

Junko was alone in the dining room, apparently no one had gone there, maybe they were busy with their talents that no one was in the dining room, but that is not important now.

Junko was currently in the dining room because he had a mission.

And that mission was to give a gift to his love.

"cookies" that thought came to his mind like enlightenment

"If I prepare love cookies he will notice me" a somewhat creepy smile formed on his face once he finished thinking about it.

"let's do it"

While Junko prepared the cookies for a lucky man, what he feared most was happening.

Makoto had reached the dining room along with two of his friends, Leon Kuwata and Chihiro Fujisaki respectively.

"He's here," Junko thought while he was in the kitchen.

"I can't let him know what I'm doing".

Junko's fears were fulfilled when Naegi had decided to go to the kitchen where she was.

"Umh, hello Enoshima-san" Naegi spoke when he saw the fashionist inside the room.

"Naegi-kun, what are you doing here, you can't spend a day without seeing me," Junko said while playing with one of his pigtails.

"N-No, no, I-I'm just coming for something to drink," Naegi said while blushing at what the blonde said.

"Ten, see you later" Junko handed Naegi a bottle of water while pushing him out of the kitchen.

"Wait, at least you could tell me what you do in the kitchen I thought you just let Mukuro prepare something for you," said the boy as he was pushed by the taller girl.

"Yes, it's usually like that, but you don't see it here, do you?".

"Well, good point, but," Naegi said hoping it was not another of his jokes, he also hoped that he would not do something to his sister ... "Now that I think about it".

"Where is Mukuro?".

"Who knows, now go bother somewhere else." He said with mock anger in his voice.

"Ok, I'll leave," he said in a surrendering tone.

Once Naegi and the others left, Junko continued to order the cookies for his love.

"I hope he isn't upset with me ... who I'm cheating on has never been mad at anyone".

* * *

**Bedrooms-night**

After finishing the cookies you take with Junko's love she put them in a small tray with a bag that served as protection, and a note.

Junko didn't have enough courage to confess his love (yet), so he chose not to sign the letter.

Junko put the cookies and the note on the floor in front of Naegi's room, if Junko's calculations did not fail (and never fail) he could ensure that currently his beloved boy of hope was in his room, probably studying.

"Just put this on the floor, ring the bell and I'll leave" the perfect crime to let your crush know he has a secret admirer.

Junko rang the bell and shot out to his own room, leaving the door open enough so he could watch Naegi get his gift without him noticing that they were spying on him.

Junko could see how Makoto opened the door of his room and saw both sides to see who had rang the bell, then looked at his feet and saw the small tray full of cookies along with the letter, Makoto took the tray and saw again on both sides of the bedroom and closed the door of his room again.

After closing her door in an attempt to avoid going out and hugging Makoto saying she was responsible for the gift, Junko could feel her heartbeat racing.

She had many fantasies with her dear Makoto that night.

* * *

**WILL CONTINUE!**

**Well thanks for getting here.**

**I must say that this was going to be a Naejunko at first, but I could not resist adding girls for which I will make a harem, although a small one. (Yes, that's the first harem I write, I just hope it doesn't get out of control)**

**Also warn that this fic will have some risen situations, it will not become a lemon, but it will have some other reference to "sex" or masturbation to be more precise (to not guess which girl thought about it). Therefore read at your own risk.**

**Tell me what you thought and if you want me to continue remember that this is a harem so in the next chapter you will get the next girl.**

**See you.**


End file.
